


You just burned our kitchen

by Whili_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Seung-gil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Omega!Phichit, Rimming, kitchens caught on fire, leading to sex of course, only on the sex part because oh well, though it's barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whili_chan/pseuds/Whili_chan
Summary: Tumblr prompt by the-witch-daddy: “Listen, you and I both know that you’re just crying so you don’t have to tell the firefighters that it was your fault our kitchen caught on fire”





	You just burned our kitchen

 

**[23:07]You:** when are you going to stop crying?

**[23:07]Phichitchu:** _our house almost burned down! let me feel the moment_

[ **23:08]You:** we both know it was your fault

**[23:08]You:** and you just don’t want to tell the firefighters

**[23:09]Phichitchu:** _omg how’d you know_

**[23:09]Phichitchu:** _you weren’t even there_

**[23:09]You:**   I was in the bedroom

**[23:10]You:** which is 5ft away from the kitchen

**[23:10]You:** also

**[23:10]You:** I knew _you_ were cooking

**[23:11]Phichitchu:** _Ok rude_

**[23:11]Phichitchu:** _Just cause I was in the kitchen doesn’t mean I put it on fire_

**[23:11]You:** admit it

**[23:12]You:** you’re embarrassed to tell the firefighters that

**[23:12]You:** you can’t make scrambled eggs

**[23:13]You:** without a major fire incident

**[23:13]Phichitchu:** _omfg noooo_

**[23:13]Phichitchu:** _I can see you’re laughing_

**[23:15]Phichitchu:** _Get your ass over here_

“Love you can’t cry forever” Seung-Gil was trying very hard not to laugh in front of his boyfriend. “Just tell the firefighters it was a simple kitchen failure”. He reached for Phichit’s arm, rubbing small circles there trying to comfort his boyfriend. They were outside the building, waiting alongside a few neighbors for the firefighters to come back and allow them back in.

“But Seung!” Phichit still had his eyes red and puffy from all the fake crying “They can’t know I almost burned the apartment down”.

“And your solution was to make them think the kitchen catch on fire by itself?”

“It happens ok?!” Phichit crossed his arms over his chest, looking mildly annoyed by the fact that Seung-Gil had noticed his plan.  The chilly mid-night wind blew strongly causing both of them to shiver.

“Babe” Seung-Gil reached for Phichit’s hand, pulling him closer as he tried to speak in a comforting tone “They are not going to sue you or anything” He slipped an arm around Phichit’s waist, trying to warm him “And… They’re going to leave faster if you just tell the truth”.

“But…” the boy leaned closer, rubbing his cold nose in Seung-Gil’s coat “It’s embarrassing…”

Seung-Gil sighed, hugging his boyfriend more tightly against him… Oh, well, he probably wasn’t going to convince Phichit to enlighten the firefighters’ minds about the mysterious fire. However, he _had_ convinced him to stop crying which was almost as good as the first option.

They waited for a while longer, hearing the small whispers form the neighbors who had been troubled during such a cold night. Apparently they weren’t mad, just a bit annoyed, which was a good sign.

Few minutes later, the firefighters came back down and announced that the fire didn’t cause any harm bigger than a useless stove and oven and that everyone could go back inside without worries. One of the firefighters, possibly the captain, walked over to where Seung-Gil and Phichit were standing.

“The fire was small and it didn’t burn anything other than the stove and oven, you were lucky” The firefighter said “Are you sure you don’t know what caused it to start?”

Seung-Gil looked down at Phichit, who tightened his grip on Seung-Gil’s coat and answered “No. It just started and we called you”

The firefighter sighed “Alright. Please don’t hesitate on calling again if anything happens”.

The couple nodded to the man, who walked away while calling back his team and soon there was no one else on the street. The fire truck left in silence and the wind blew once again.

“Come on” said Seung-Gil “Let’s get back inside”.

*

After they had finished cleaning up the floor and walls, Seung-Gil offered to make them some hot chocolate (microwaved, of course) while Phichit settled in the couch hugging his knees.

“Here, love” Seung-Gil offered the mug to his sulking-boyfriend.

They stayed in silence for a while, sipping on their hot drinks. “Am I…” Phichit started “Useless?”. Seung-Gil stopped his hand halfway to his mouth, looking over to Phichit.

“Of course not” Seung-Gil carefully placed both of their mugs in the small coffee table, turning his body completely towards the other boy “You’re amazing, you have so many qualities, love”.

“But I burned our kitchen down…” Phichit’s voice sounded small, just as if he were about to start crying again. 

Seung-Gil sighed “Come here” he opened his arms and allowed his lover to slip his arms around his waist and push his face against his chest, holding him closely. “You didn’t burn our kitchen down, a frying pan caught on fire, it happens”.

“But…”

“No buts” Seung-Gil pressed his lips to Phichit’s hair “You’re fantastic, being able or not to cook _does not_ define you. I’m sorry if what I said made you feel like that…”

“Hm” Phichit mumbled against his chest “Sorry… I’m a bit emotional, I think it’s the suppressant”

Seung-Gil chuckled “That’s fine… It’s cute since you cling to me”.

They stayed in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other’s presence. After a few minutes, Phichit started to move around a bit, pushing Seung-Gil back against the sofa and hugging him tighter.

“You know” Phichit eventually said “The suppressant also makes me kind of horny…”

Seung-Gil snorted “It’s supposed to _suppress,_ love, I don’t think it’s what’s making you horny”.

“You can’t know since you don’t take them” Phichit replied, sliding up a bit to reach Seung’s face “ _Me_ on the other hand… I take them and I _am_ horny”.

“…Guess we can do something about it” Seung-Gil pushed himself up, taking Phichit along, and rolling them both. However, he failed miserably. The sofa was too narrow to roll and they ended up on the floor, a mess of limbs and small grunts.

On the way down, Seung-Gil managed to save Phichit from hitting his head against the coffee table, hurting his own head instead. Seung-Gil cursed and raised a hand to rub against the stop. Phichit was the first to laugh “Oh my god, Seung!” he tried to say between laughs “Are you alright, love?” Phichit raised his own hand to try to comfort his boyfriend.

“Yes” Seung-Gil answered “I’m sorry, are you ok?”

“I’m fine” Phichit giggled “We should go to bed”

 Seung-Gil got up carefully, minding the coffe table that still had two mugs on, reached out for Phichit’s hand and helped him up. They looked at each other, smelling of burnt kitchen and all messed up from the fall… Phichit busted out laughing again “Oh _god_ we are a mess!” he laughed harder, hugging his boyfriend “We should take a bath”

*  
             Phichit moaned loudly under the hot water, his head had fallen between his arms, legs spread and back curved as Seung-Gil left merciless hickeys down his back, close to his ass, a finger teasing his entrance and a hand on his cock. The water hit his nape and dripped down his face, together with the steam it was kind of hard to breathe.  “Seung, please!”

“What do you want?”

Phichit moaned as the finger teasing him pushed a bit harder, getting inside only to go back again. The action repeated a few more times, leaving him an impatient mess. “Oh fuck, _please,_ get inside”

“Hm” Seung-Gil hummed, taking his hands off Phichit’s ass and cock –making him curse at the lack of stimulation– and resting them against the boy’s thighs. He ran his teeth lightly against the soft skin of Phichit’s right buttock, biting a small mark there. Using his hands, he pushed Phichit’s thighs apart, leaving more marks there, going gradually up. Finally, his lips reached the middle of Phichit’s legs and Seung-Gil licked a line across the boy’s perineum to his asshole.

“ _Yes_ , please” Phichit whined, rising on his tip toes.

Seung-Gil got to work, using his hands to spread Phichit’s ass, he opened his mouth more and allowed his lips to brush against the twitching hole, his tongue wide against the heat, rubbing without a care. He sucked lightly before pressing the tip of his tongue around and responded with a soft hum to a long whine that came from his lover.

 Phichit felt a bit of his slick running down from his hole to his balls and Seung-Gil was quick to go after it, the boy pushed seconds later his tongue inside,  feeling Phichit clench against him and move his hips up and down a bit.

Letting one of his fingers inside Phichit together with his tongue, Seung-Gil had to clench his other hand around his cock to stop himself form coming. He searched around for that sweet spot that would make Phichit scream, sucking around the tight ring of muscle and curving his finger down. Phichit’s hips twitched strongly when Seung-Gil found it, his face twisted in pure please as he felt his lover rub a digit against the gland.

Seung-Gil worked another finger inside, thrusting a bit before focusing once again on that spot. He moved his fingers around in small circles, never focusing exactly where Phichit wanted the most. “Can you handle a third already, love?”

Phichit nodded emphatically, trying to spread his legs more. His cock bobbed lonely and wet every time Seung-Gil moved his fingers inside and all the teasing was making his legs feel weak. His breath failed a little as he felt a third finger push inside. Seung-Gil’s fingers where long and they could reach places Phichit himself couldn’t if not with the help of toys.

Seung-Gil pressed all three fingers against Phichit’s prostate and grinned as he heard the small scream his boyfriend let out. When he felt Phichit was ready, he slipped his fingers out and gave the boy’s right buttock a light tap, getting up and turning him around.

“Let’s go to bed”

“What? Why?” Phichit whined, he was so horny he could barely walk and Seung-Gil wanted him to go all the way to their bed?

“The water’s getting cold” Seung-Gil chuckled “Plus, I’d rather fuck you senseless in our bed” he whispered in Phichit’s ear, causing a shiver to run up his spine.

They dried themselves as beast as they could while kissing and groping each other, apparently, Seung-Gil was as desperate as Phichit, because his hands wouldn’t stay still, going from his ass to his thighs, his waist and chest.

The two of them stumbled over to the bedroom, the walls were of a basic very light gray color matching with the dark wooded furniture , the bedding was also simple, a white-striped black comforter with lots of white cushions and two black pillows.

As soon as they reached the bed, Phichit climbed over Seung-Gil, straddling his hips and leaning down to mark his neck, pressing his hips down and making a small mess when more slick leaked down. “I want your cock so badly, Seung” he moaned. “It’s so thick and fills me up so well”.

Seung-Gil groped Phichit’s buttocks, spreading them while he groaned, frustrated and too aroused to think about anything else but his lover’s words. “I’m going to fuck you nice and slow, _fuck,_ Chit, I might knot you”.

“Fuck, _please_ ” Phichit reached back for Seung-Gil’s cock, rubbing it slowly, a bit awkward because of the angle. He waited as Seung reached for the lube, placed behind a few cushions, spreading it on his fingers and grabbing Phichit again to turn him around. Now, Phichit’s ass was almost eye-level with Seung-Gil’s face.

“I love your ass” Seung-Gil muttered as he spread his fingers between Phichit’s legs, lubing him up and pressing two of his fingers inside “You’re so ready for me”. They moved around, Phichit with his face on the soft mattress, ass high up in the air and Seung behind him.

“Ok?” Seung-Gil still asked, lining up his cock.

“Come _on_ ”

Seung-Gil slipped in, feeling the tight heat of his partner against the head of his cock and groaning. “So tight” he muttered and trusted lightly, getting inside slowly. Phichit moaned, spreading his legs a bit more to make it easier. He almost felt his heat fighting against his suppressant, trying very hard to cloud his mind.

“You’re _dripping_ ” Seung-Gil said when he settled inside completely, and Phichit really was, he could feel the slick running down his legs a bit, his cock also couldn’t stop leaking pre-cum. He usually didn’t _do_ that outside his heats, but considering how turned on he was it wasn’t a surprise.

“Move” Phichit begged, reaching a hand down his body to stroke his cock and ease the high a bit.

Seung-Gil picked up his pace, going harder with each trust, making Phichit’ body rock against the mattress. He could feel sweat dripping down his nape and he raised a hand to brush his hair back. “Chit, you’re so hot” Seung-Gil said, looking over the boy’s body, the small dimples on his lower back and the smooth curve of his spine were enough to drive anyone mad.

Phichit looked back, face blushed red and sweaty. “Seung, wanna see your face”

The man didn’t need to be told twice, he slipped out, not missing the way Phichit whined, turning the other around and using both his hands to hold his legs spread, getting right back in. He groaned, the angle just right to make Phichit even tighter and Seung-Gil _knew_ he would be soon hitting that sweet spot inside the other.

Phichit replaced Seung-Gil’s hands with his own, spreading his legs wider, pushing them against the mattress and screamed when Seung hit with a full-force thrust his prostate. “ _God,_ yes, yes, yes, right there babe, _please_ ”. Seung-Gil bent down, kissing Phichit fiercely, fucking his mouth with his tongue and nipping at the boy’s bottom lip. He stayed down, covering Phichit with himself.

From there on it was a mess of ‘ _yes_ ’, ‘there’ _, ‘please’, ‘god’_. Phichit’s cock was trapped between their bodies and slipped over Seung’s belly, dripping wet, red and very sensitive. Eventually, the boy released his legs, wrapping them around Seung-Gil’s waist, shortening the distance between their bodies even more and letting his hands roam free on the broad back.

“Love” Seung-Gil’s voice reached Phichit, a bit muffled since he was very dedicated on covering their bond mark with love bites “I’m…” he moaned  “…going to knot. I need to know whether or not to pull out”.

Phichit whined, he _needed_ that knot and needed it fast, soon. “Please, babe, I need you to knot me, please” His moans became erratic and breathy as Seung-Gil picked his pace, trusting with more force “Knot me, come _on_ , give me it” he begged, feeling his orgasm coming. He could feel the knot pushing against his entrance in no time, stretching him far wider then he was already and making his mind go blank, his orgasm hitting him like a punch. He heard Seung groaning and tightening his hold on Phichit’s waist, probably leaving a mark. But Phichit didn’t care, he could feel the small waves of pleasure that the knot made him feel, pushing against all the right places.

Soon, Phichit felt the hot spurts of come filling him and he relaxed, allowing Seung to enjoy his orgasm and moaning a bit every time he felt the other’s breath tickle his neck and ear.

They both relaxed against each other, the knot locking them together for now, heavy breaths and sweet nothings could be heard in the room. Phichit reached for Seung-Gil’s face, kissing his lips, his nose, his cheeks, eyes and eyebrows. “Love you” he whispered.

“Love you too” Seung-Gil answered, holding Phichit close and moving them so they would be comfortable until the knot swelled down.

Together they drifted to a satisfied sleep, arms around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that every single time I write for this fandom it is porn?   
> Don't have a beta, sorry!   
> Very creative title, I know.   
> btw if you want you can find me on tumblr as "thesonotdaughterofhephaestus"


End file.
